Darknut
, also known as Dark Nuts, are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are slow moving yet powerful knights, best known for their defensive capabilities. Typically, the thick armor and sturdy shield of a Darknut renders it nearly impervious to frontal attacks, forcing its foes to circle around and strike from behind. Their erratic movement patterns also tend to be quite a challenge, one that is only compounded when they appear in groups. Occasionally, their armor may be removed, revealing the creature underneath, which changes from game to game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Darknuts resemble caped knights. They come in red and blue varieties and are only a danger when Link comes in direct contact with them. Red Darknuts move slowly, deal one heart of damage if Link has none of the rings equipped, and require four hits from the Wooden Sword to be defeated. Blue Darknuts move much more rapidly, require twice as many hits to defeat, and deal twice as much damage as Red Darknuts. Darknuts are impervious to attacks from the front, which are blocked by their shields. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Darknuts are heavily-armored soldiers that have guarded the exterior and interior of Kanalet Castle since they chased off their liege, Richard. Due to their more civil-like role, it is unknown whether or not they are human or monster in this installment. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Darknuts come in red and blue varieties. There are two subtypes; some wield a sword, and charge towards Link when they see him, while others throw spears from a distance. These Darknuts do not wield swords, and cannot block attacks from the front. In Oracle of Seasons, Darknuts can be pushed and pulled using the Magnetic Gloves, their heavy armor reacting to the magnetism. Additionally, a Golden Darknut appears on the Western Coast during spring. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Darknuts appear as mini-bosses in Four Swords. Darknuts are vulnerably only to strikes from the side or rear, as their front is well-guarded. Darknuts tend to be quite nimble, making them considerably difficult opponents. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Darknuts are first encountered within the Tower of the Gods in order to get the Hero's Bow. They are next seen in Hyrule Castle in the sunken land of Hyrule, caught in stasis. Some are armed only with large swords, others bear their trademark shields, and some even wear protective capes that must be burned or cut off. These versions can be stripped of their armor and helmet by parrying. Link can also knock off all their armor at once by hitting them in the back with a counterattack. Once Darknuts have lost their armor, their defensive capabilities are weakened, but allows them more dexterity. The true appearance of Darknuts is also revealed for the first time if Link unleashes an overhead counterattack that removes its helmet; underneath their armor, they bear physical similarities to canine creatures. When disarmed, they utilize a simple form of martial arts that includes a straight-palm punch and a roundhouse kick. If given the chance, they will run and pick up the weapons they dropped, the swords of other disarmed Darknuts, or even the weapon of another type of enemy. If a disarmed Darknut has not yet retrieved its sword, Link can pick it up and use it himself. After their armor is gone, a quick way to kill Darknuts is to shoot one with an Ice Arrow and then immediately swing the Skull Hammer sideways, breaking the ice and subsequently defeating the Darknut. This must be done quickly, as Darknuts can break out of ice much more quickly than other enemies. Upon defeat, Darknuts drop Knight's Crests, which they wear as belts. Knight's Crests can also be obtained by using the Grappling Hook, but only after their helmet has been removed. Knight's Crests can be given to Orca in order to learn the Hurricane Spin, or sold for a price of Rupees. Despite their burly appearance and bulky bodies, Darknuts are astoundingly nimble. Their strength allows them to break the marble pillars found in the Tower of the Gods and the Savage Labyrinth in two with their bare hands, as seen when Link disarms one and lures it towards said pillars. If Link tries to charge up a Spin Attack, the Darknuts will attempt to do the same as long as they are armed. They can even imitate the Hurricane Spin. In fact, Link can exploit this ability by grouping Darknuts together and performing the Hurricane Spin nearby, causing the Darknuts to imitate it in close proximity to other Darknuts, possibly cutting their own capes and armor straps. Somewhat humorously, if Link continually retreats from Darknuts, they will never attack but simply follow him around. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Dark Nuts are heavily armored, dwarf Link in size and come in many varieties. They can be stunned with bombs or with a sword hit to their only vulnerable spot, their caped backs. Remote bombs are especially useful when battling Darknuts. The red variety have a powerful sword thrust attack. A special classification of Dark Nut appears only in this game: the Royal Dark Nuts, which are seen only in Dark Hyrule Castle, the strongest of all being the Black Knight. He appears twice, first as a mini-boss and then again in the company of some of the Royal Dark Nuts, trying to prevent Link from interrupting Vaati's ritual. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess thumb|250px|right|Link battling a Darknut Darknuts are encountered in the latter stages of the game. They wield large swords or maces, and are clad in multi-layered plate armor that must be sliced off, piece by piece, in order to deal any real damage to them. When all of their plate armor has been removed, their true appearance is revealed, resembling decidedly humanoid creatures. Underneath their plate armor, they wear protective chain mail. Darknuts are capable of blocking any attack or weapon that Link uses, and can only be hit directly before or after they attack. Once enough layers of armor have been removed, they throw their larger swords at Link and draw a smaller longsword. With this weapon, their defensive power is not as high, but due to wielding a lighter sword, they are allowed more dexterity, surpassing that of Link. This allows them to block almost every attack Link can use, and if no Hidden Skills have been unlocked, it will be almost impossible to beat them; however, they are still vulnerable to the Back Slice. Unarmored Darknuts will typically block a Back Slice, but it knocks them off balance, allowing Link to get in multiple sword strikes. A Jump Attack will generally knock a Darknut off balance. After Link learns the Helm Splitter and Back Slice, it can be used to effectively remove Darknuts' armor. If Link fires a Bomb Arrow near it, but does not directly hit the Darknut, it typically does not attempt to block the explosion, which can remove much of its armor. Once all armor has been removed, Bomblings prove effective if thrown at its side, as it will not attempt to block it. The first Darknut Link encounters appears as the mini-boss of the Temple of Time. After that, several others appear as enemies in some forced battles in the Cave of Ordeals and Hyrule Castle. They fight in groups of one, two, three, and even four. These Darknuts are also individually slightly easier to defeat than the mini-boss, though when they fight together, they become much more dangerous. Strangely, the Darknuts in Hyrule Castle are different from the one in the Temple of Time, and the ones in the Cave of Ordeals, as they have different armour and colouring. Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training A Darknut appears as the boss of the Darknut Battle stage. It looks exactly the same as Darknuts from Twilight Princess, but has a different set of attacks. As in Twilight Princess, its armor gradually falls off as it sustains damage. However, it also splits into hundreds of bat-like pieces; some of which seem to be luminous, and give Link more points if he shoots them. Additionally, when in humanoid form, the Darknut has the ability to send bats flying at Link when he slashes his sword; There are also a smaller number of larger flying creatures which are worth 100 points each that he sends at Link. Etymology It is possible that the Japanese for Darknut, タートナック (Tātonakku), was intended to represent the English words "Dark Knight," especially considering the nature of the enemy in question and Japanese conventions for representing English with katakana. The localization team may not have realized what the katakana was attempting to borrow from English, and the series simply recycled the original mistranslation throughout the games rather than correct it. However, this raises the question of why ダークナイト (Dākunaito) was not simply used instead, as it more accurately represents "Dark Knight" phonetically. It should also be noted that Darknut shares the same katakana ending as Ironknuckle アイアンナック (Aiannakku), so the Darknut should then most accurately be "Tartknuck" or "Tartknuckle." If so, its name was probably meant to relate it to the similar Ironknuckle enemy. Gallery File:Darknut (The Legend of Zelda).png|Artwork of a Darknut from The Legend of Zelda File:Darknut (Link's Awakening).png|Artwork of Link fighting a Darknut in Link's Awakening File:Darknut (The Minish Cap).png|Artwork of Link fighting a Darknut in Dark Hyrule Castle from The Minish Cap File:Darknut 2 (Twilight Princess).png|A Darknut from Twilight Princess File:Link vs. Darknuts (Twilight Princess).png|Artwork of Link battling Darknuts from Hyrule Castle, in''Twilight Princess'' See also * Black Knight * Darknut Prime * Golden Darknut * Iron Knuckle * Mighty Darknut * Phantom Guardian es:Darknut Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:Link's Crossbow Training bosses